


Surrender

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Love, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Snowballing, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saltwater lake has always been his and his alone, until the morning after the night Haru finally decides on his future life mate, when he asks Makoto to go there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be a fill for an alpha/omega request at the kink meme but not posted there because it doesn't get very far into a/o dynamics.

The saltwater lake has always been his and his alone, until the morning after the night Haru finally decides on his future life mate, when he asks Makoto to go there with him. Makoto smiles but it's not the one Haru thought he'd get; still, it's a "yes" smile, so Haru accepts it.

Makoto's smile when they get to the lake, though—Haru takes a moment to bask in this smile. When his gaze finally slides from Makoto's face to the water Makoto is looking at like this, Haru wonders how he never realized before that the water here and Makoto's eyes are the same green.

"Is it really all right, Haru?" Those green eyes are there to meet him when Haru turns to Makoto, whose smile is so hopeful as he says, "Is it really all right for me to swim here?"

"Of course. That's why I asked you to come with me."

So they swim. Most of the time, as he does now, Makoto swims with his face upturned to the sun and it seems to Haru that they're a little in love with each other, Makoto and the sun.

When Haru splashes him so water goes across his face, Makoto shifts toward him. "Swim with me," Haru says. "Swim with me for real."

He knows Makoto knows what he means. Makoto's mouth opens but only lets out a breath. Even though he doesn't break the gaze, it doesn't feel like he's looking at Haru and Haru is about to splash him again, when Makoto says, "All right," and rolls onto his front in the water.

They swim side by side to the near shore of the lake. Makoto hoists himself up the steep side, then turns to offer his hand and Haru latches on as he helps himself out. They face the far side together.

"There, or there and back?"

"There," Haru says, because all he wants is to go _there_ with Makoto.

"All right."

They take their positions. The earth gives to Haru's fingers and the toes of his leading foot as he curls around the edge; a sidelong glances shows the earth giving to Makoto as well. Haru takes a breath he knows Makoto will hear and understand; and, yes, he feels Makoto coil beside him even as he does so himself. "Go."

Haru flashes through the air, slips into the water, glides beneath its surface, slides along as he comes up. He glances at Makoto beside him: thrills anew as he watches Makoto power through the water. But it won't be enough to catch him; no, Haru won't be caught like this; Makoto wouldn't like it.

As they go, Haru gives himself to the water, pushing into its pull. Until now, his surrender has always been absolute and unconditional. And it still is. The ripples of Makoto's swimming don't take away from Haru's connection to the water: they add to it.

His hand touches the far shore of the lake with enough time for him to turn and watch Makoto come in. Makoto smiles breathlessly, takes a moment to catch his breath. "Haru," he says, and Haru waits to be told once more of Makoto's belief in him in the water—but all Makoto says this time is, "Thank you."

As usual, Makoto climbs out first and turns to give Haru his hand. But this time there's a deliberateness to the way Makoto holds out his hand that makes Haru look up at him before taking it.

When they're both standing on the shore, Makoto says it again: "Thank you, Haru. Today was..." He trails off, smiles, and it's better than the sun. Haru smiles, too. "You didn't have to do this. But now I'll have a memory to treasure forever." He draws a deeper breath to steady his wavering smile. "So, thank you."

Haru's brow furrows. "What do you think is happening here?"

Makoto's smile this time is not the sun but it's still warm, reassuring. "It's all right. I know you've made your choice and that's why you invited me today." When Haru doesn't contradict him, Makoto swallows and says, softer, "He's very lucky."

The furrow of Haru's brow deepens. "Who is?"

"Whichever of them you chose." Makoto's smile is at least as confusing as his words; Haru doesn't know this smile and he doesn't like it, so he looks away from it. "So thank you for letting me swim with you today, especially here."

"You'll swim here with me again, though." It's not a question.

"I don't think he'll want you to swim with me, or any other alpha for that matter, anymore."

Haru folds his arms across his chest. "Who are you talking about?" 

"You're—you've chosen someone, haven't you?" Haru thinks Makoto will look away but somehow Makoto is able to keep looking at him. "That's why you brought me here to say goodbye?"

"I have chosen someone, yes," Haru says. Unfolding his arms to let them fall to his sides, he gazes intently at Makoto's face, watches the confusion yield to dawning realization, his face lighting up. "I told you this when we were small, I'm telling you again now, and I'll tell you as many times from now on as you want me to: this dolphin swims with this orca."

He tilts his face up to Makoto's smile as Makoto comes to him; when their smiles touch and open to one another, a thrill, not the same as the one he feels swimming with Makoto but not entirely different, rushes through him and he surrenders in a way he never has before, not to the water, not to anything or anyone; this surrender is only ever for Makoto.


	2. Chapter 2

The surrender is mutual and mutually absolute. As Makoto enters him, Haru wants to close his eyes and give himself fully to the feeling—but the way Makoto is looking at him, oh~ it's like he's seeing Haru for the first time. Haru can't look away from the way Makoto is looking at him. He doesn't want to look away from Makoto, the rawness that has come to the surface, like this is Makoto on the outside as he is on the inside. No one else has ever seen Makoto like this and no one else ever will; only Haru, and he can't look away.

They don't so much stop and go again as they go on and on, a glorious ebb and flow.

Haru has lost track of how long they've been going. It could be days, he thinks, except that he doesn't remember the sun coming up again after it went down, and he thinks he would remember that… but he's also willing to believe that he could fail to notice the sun when he's with Makoto like this.

He's past the point of being able to get pleasure, just aching, _aching_ , but he doesn't want to stop. Pleasure or not, this is all he wants, to be with Makoto like this.

"Haru~"

He doesn't remember closing his eyes; he can feel Makoto everywhere and thought he was still looking at him. He opens his eyes now and Makoto says, "Let's try another position, okay?"

Haru tries to tighten his arms around Makoto. They've been face to face this whole time and, even though his eyes were closed just now, Haru wants to look at Makoto.

"It's all right, Haru." Makoto's fingers are stroking his hair, his face, and Haru's eyes flutter shut again. "It's all right," Makoto murmurs, his touch soothing over Haru's skin, his voice slipping inside to twine with the aching. "Trust me, Haru." Makoto's breath brushes over his skin and Haru remembers to breathe. "Will you trust me?"

Haru does; he always has and he always will.

Misery floods him when Makoto pulls out but he's too exhausted to cry. He gives over as Makoto turns him onto his stomach, arranges his body, splayed out and yielding, the earth cradling him, water lapping at him gently. It would be nice, he thinks dimly, in some part of his brain that is still capable of thought; it would be nice if he weren't like _this_.

Then Makoto enters him again. Fills him and more than fills him: when Haru feels the knot swell inside him and start pumping Makoto's come into him, relief so intense it borders on pleasure washes through him. This is all he wants, forever.

 

When they return to the city days later, Haru notices Makoto is aroused watching him even though he's not aroused himself, now that his cycle has passed. He's heard it can be like this for some alphas, that their arousal isn't directly connected to or reliant on their omega's. He kind of likes it, that Makoto is like this for him. More than that, he doesn't want Makoto to feel the ache of unrelieved want.

Even though he's never tried it before, he's heard about oral sex and suggests it. He's not surprised when Makoto says he doesn't have to. "I want to, though," Haru says. "Let me."

He already knows Makoto can't say no to him, and is kneeling even before Makoto finishes nodding assent. He has a basic understanding of what to do but no instinct kicks in the way it did when they were at their lake (Haru gets a small thrill every time he calls it that—not his lake any longer but _theirs_ ). He does his best anyhow and, even though it's not perfect, it's enough to get Makoto there.

Haru makes a face at the taste, which is more of a surprise than the fact that Makoto just came in his mouth.

"You don't have to swallow. Just—you can just spit it out."

Makoto looks so chagrined, there's no way Haru can spit it out. But he can't seem to swallow and he can't keep it in his mouth forever—

He slides up and into Makoto's lap, kisses him, transfers the come. He doesn't have time to wonder if he should have done it without warning like this because Makoto is pulling him closer, low moans vibrating from his tongue as he licks inside Haru's mouth.

Haru sits back when Makoto comes up for air. "Makoto is in heat," he teases.

Makoto looks at him seriously. "Makoto is in love."

The words wrap around Haru and he sinks into them, sinks into the embrace as Makoto's arms come around him once more. "So is Haru." He thinks maybe he always has been.

He knows he always will be. And, as he drinks in Makoto's breath, he knows Makoto will be too.


End file.
